Pine's or Cipher's
by habearlove
Summary: Lavender Cipher, sister of Bill Cipher, has many secrets one of which is her ability to shape-shift. when she finds out that she ends up with her brother a Pines triplet, she keeps an eye on her brother, waiting for their perfect moment to attack Bill and a certain set of Should-Be twins who share the same name.
1. chapter 1

**_Sorry to all of the poor unfortunate souls that witnessed my failure of posting chapter one before I even finished the first paragraph. This is my first fanfiction so I'm just trying to figure it out._** **CHAPTER ONE**

"Excuse me, Lavender Cipher, it's your brother, Bill. " Lavender paused for a moment."What is it he's done now? "She somewhat politely asked the man that addressed her. "He... " the man paused in horror. " He has...,"Lavender's eyes grew to a deadly glow of purple as she rose from her chair in frustration to the mortals inability to continue his sentence." TELL ME WHAT BILL CIPHER HAS DONE OR SO HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!!! " lavender screamed at him. The man shook in fear as he continued," B-Bill Cipher, brother o-of Lavender Cipher, h-has been r-reincarnated by the powerful A-X-O-L-O-T-L." _Is that even a word?_ the man thought. Then he continued out of fear alone. "Bill Cipher may continue to live if Lavender Cipher wishes to go to the first day of 1993's Summer to prevent Bill Cipher from meeting the Pines family and prevent the murder of all Pine's family members."

Lavender smiled devilishly, causing the man to retreat o under his desk. "Sorry, but you know too much about us now. " Lavender sneered. "Time to _die!"_ the man ran in fear but the door burst into flames before he could leave. _Wh-what! what's happening to the door **NOW SHE HAS WINGS!!**_ lavender laughed at the man's thought. "Oh. And before I kill you, you should know, " Lavender began, "Never mind, it won't do _me_ any good. But I can read your thoughts!" and with that, Lavender

killed the man with a snap of her fingers. _What a shame, if I wasn't in such a hurry,_ Lavender thought, _I could have tortured him with spoons._ _ **Well I'm sorry it's so short but, I didn't want to confuse anyone who only got a few sentences in.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to all of the poor unfortunate souls that witnessed my failure of posting chapter one before I even finished the first paragraph. This is my first fanfiction so I'm just trying to figure it out.

CHAPTER ONE

"Excuse me, Lavender Cipher, it's your brother, Bill. " Lavender paused for a moment."What is it he's done now? "She somewhat politely asked the man that addressed her. "He... " the man paused in horror. " He has...," Lavender's eyes grew to a deadly glow of purple as she rose from her chair in frustration to the mortals inability to continue his sentence." TELL ME WHAT BILL CIPHER HAS DONE OR SO HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!!! " lavender screamed at him. The man shook in fear as he continued," B-Bill Cipher, brother o-of Lavender Cipher, h-has been r-reincarnated by the powerful A-X-O-L-O-T-L." Is that even a word? the man thought. Then he continued out of fear alone. "Bill Cipher may continue to live if Lavender Cipher wishes to go back to the first day of 1993's Summer to prevent Bill Cipher from meeting the Pines family and prevent the murder of all Pine's family members."

Lavender smiled devilishly, causing the man to retreat to under his desk. "Sorry, but you know too much about us now. " Lavender sneered. "Time to die!" the man ran in fear but the door burst into flames before he could leave. Wh-what! what's happening to the door NOW SHE HAS WINGS!! lavender laughed at the man's thought. "Oh. And before I kill you, you should know, " Lavender began, "Never mind, it won't do me any good. But I can read your thoughts!" and with that, Lavender killed the man with a snap of her fingers. What a shame , Lavender thought, If I wasn't in such a hurry, I could have tortured him with spoons.

Well I'm sorry it's so short but, I didn't want to confuse anyone who only got a few sentences in.


End file.
